


Blaster Practice

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: “I know you have your lightsaber, but if something happens, and that blaster is the only thing standing between you and the Seps, I want to make damn sure you know how to use it.”





	

Rán looks at the blaster in her hands and then at Aure, her blue eyes wide and a little puzzled.  “I don’t know how to use this.”

“I know, sir, that’s why we’re giving it to you.  You need to learn.”  He sighs and adjusts her stance, leaving it powered down for the time being.  He trusts her not to do anything stupid, but accidents happen.  “I know you have your lightsaber, but if something happens, and that blaster is the only thing standing between you and the Seps, I want to make damn sure you know how to use it.”  Aure can  _ feel _ the weight of Cody’s gaze on his back, and he regrets his casual profanity.  He’s not used to being with anyone but his brothers yet.  Kriff, except for her coloring and the braid behind her ear, she could  _ be  _ one of his  _ vod’ike _ .  

Rán nods and takes a deep breath, letting Aure stand behind her and correct her grip before she aims down the barrel at an empty ration container halfway across the clearing.  “Whenever you’re ready, sir.”  He saw her fight before, and he recognizes the little shifts in her stance and expression as she gears herself up.  She lets out another slow breath and squeezes the trigger - it hits dead center, and they share matching broad grins.  “Kriff, commander, you’re a natural.”  He ruffles her short-cropped hair and she laughs.  

They spend the rest of the afternoon like that, and by the end, even General Kenobi has joined them, watching in approval.   The pride Aure feels at that somehow doesn’t compare with the way he feels when Rán beams up at him.  It feels like he  _ belongs _ .


End file.
